


Trust is a Weakness

by quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Stucky Oneshots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this a long time ago please don't judge me, M/M, pain and misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: “Hey, Nat. What’s wrong?” Steve asked.She pulled him outside. She hugged him and started to cry into his shoulder. “I’m… I don’tknow where I fit. Steve…” Her voice was a strangled whisper. “Help me.”He stared at her, concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?”***Sometimes, people aren't who you thought they were.





	Trust is a Weakness

The dark-haired man spoke softly into the phone.

“You have to kill him. You can’t forget your mission.”

“I understand,” the voice on the other end replied.

"Don’t let him suspect that you’re not who you say.”

“That’s never been a problem.”

“Good.”

“Did you need anything else?”

“No,” he replied curtly.

Dial tone.

Good. His minions were learning not to say goodbye. Not to feel.

Or maybe it was just that one. That Asset had always been smarter than the others.

He smiled and turned away from the window. He called off the sniper that was aimed at the Asset’s apartment.

He walked away from the window feeling satisfied.

**(cut to Bucky doing normal-person things)**

Bucky was doing the laundry - one of his favorite pastimes - and eating frozen yogurt - because you can’t do laundry without FroYo - when someone knocked gently on the door to the laundry room.

He turned to the door and grinned when he saw his visitor. “Hey, Stevie! What’s up?”

Steve walked over to him and jumped up on top of the dryer, his feet hanging in front of  
the open door.

Bucky grinned wider and reached into his paper bag. Feigning ignorance, he muttered, “well, this is weird… I ordered one frozen yogurt and they gave me two. You don’t happen to like frozen yogurt, do you?”

Steve smiled, assuming the position of Penny. “I love it,” he imitated a voice that was not his.

“What a crazy random happenstance! Here,” he responded awkwardly, handing the one still in the bag to the blond.

The stared at each other and burst into ridiculous laughter.

Steve smiled and kissed his boyfriend. There was a loud knock on their front door. Bucky set down his laundry basket, but Steve waved him aside. “I got it. I love you.”

He left the room.

Bucky never even heard him scream.

* * *

Steve kissed his boyfriend gently and left their laundry room.

He answered the door. Natasha was on the other side. She looked disheveled, and her eyes were red.

“Hey, Nat. What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

She pulled him outside. She hugged him and started to cry into his shoulder. “I’m… I don’t know where I fit. Steve…” Her voice was a strangled whisper. “Help me.”

He stared at her, concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

She pulled him closer to her. He started to relax into the hug, to be protective, and then he felt the dagger in his side. It pierced his lung.

She was an expert marksman.

He slumped over and stared up at her with the utmost hurt and betrayal.

“I thought I knew you.”

“Nobody. Knows me.”

“Why?” he whispered, feeling his life ebb away as surely as his capacity to speak. He was in unspeakable pain.

“Because. I’m an Asset, just like your ‘innocent’ little boyfriend in there. The difference between us is that he’s soft, and I’m willing to do anything."

I trusted you,” he whispered with his last breath.

The last thing he ever thought was that Natasha Romanoff was an exceptional actress.

The last thing he ever heard was, “then you can’t really blame me, can you? It was your mistake.”

* * *

Bucky ran the washing machine and went to make him and Steve some lunch.

He went into the kitchen and found Natasha standing there, grinning superiorly.

He would have greeted her, but the unsettling smile on her face scared him a little.

“Hey…” he whispered carefully.

“Hello, Bucky. We have something to discuss.”

Now he was really scared. But she just turned and led him into the living room. As he turned the corner, he saw the corpse and screamed.

Steve’s obviously lifeless body was positioned on the couch.

He stared in horror at Natasha, somehow knowing that this was her fault. She smiled sadistically, scaring Bucky even more.

“What have you done?” he choked out in horror.

“My job, as an Asset. You of all people know what being an Asset is like.”

He stared at her.

“You’re working for HYDRA?”

“Yes. But I’m not a brainwashed Asset, like you. I joined willingly, and they let me keep my memories and my life.”

Bucky’s face was wet with tears and his voice was quiet and strangled.

“He was the only thing that still mattered to me. And you took him from me!"

She was silent for a moment, long enough for Bucky to wonder if she was going to respond at all, then she whispered, “and I took pleasure in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two dialogue prompts. One from the online and one from my brain.
> 
> Online:
> 
> Person A: I trusted you.  
> Person B: Then you can't really blame me, can you? It was your mistake.
> 
> Brain:
> 
> Person A: He/she/they was/were the only thing that still mattered to me. And you took him/her/them from me!  
> Person B: and I took pleasure in it.


End file.
